The spinal column is a flexible column formed from a linear series of vertebral bones separated by intervertebral discs. These discs reduce friction between adjacent vertebrae and absorb compression forces applied to the spinal column. A vertebra includes an anterior body and a posterior arch that surrounds the spinal cord. Spinal nerves extend from each side of the spinal cord and exit the column at the vertebral foramen, which is formed by the posterior arch. Articular processes, including the superior articular process and the inferior articular process, are small flat projections on the surfaces of the arches.
There are four facet joints associated with each vertebrae, and these joints interlock with adjacent vertebrae. In this manner, facets on the opposing processes determine the range and direction of movement between adjacent vertebrae, hence the flexibility of the spinal column. The facet joints maintain spinal stability, protect the disc from excessive stress, and assist the discs in allowing motion and controlling shear forces. These joints are vulnerable to degenerative spinal disorders.
Degenerative disc disease is typically caused by a loss of disc space height, leading to a narrowing of the neural foramen and subsequent neural compression, and causing back and radicular pain. Instability of the posterior elements can lead to a condition known as spondylolisthesis, in which a vertebral body slips forward in relation to an adjacent vertebrae. This movement of the vertebral body narrows the foramen and results in painful pressure on the nerve roots.
Degenerative disc disease may often be resolved through a spinal fusion procedure using an interbody implant (one which is implanted between the bodies of two adjacent vertebrae). Such interbody implants may be formed from titanium, carbon fiber, allograft, or other suitable material including, but not limited to, biocompatible materials such as PEEK™, available from Invibio®. Implantation of a substitute graft is designed to reestablish normal disc height, provide immediate stability to the motion segment, and provide a matrix for fusion. When the implant grows into the existing bone, the fusion becomes solid and movement is eliminated at that level. A fusion procedure may also involve the surgical implantation of hardware, such as plates, screws or cages.
In order to fuse and thereby stabilize the motion segment, the disc space must be prepared prior to insertion of the interbody implantation device. Soft tissue, such as disc material and cartilage, and other such tissue, is cleaned off the vertebral endplates so that intimate bony contact is obtained between the graft, implant and host tissue. The preparation of the disc space can be achieved with rectangular, anatomical or rotary type scrapers, curettes, rongeurs, drills, rasps and/or chisels. In preparing the disc space, it is important not to remove too much of the endplate in order to maintain structural integrity so that the interbody implant does not telescope into the vertebral body when normal axial loads are applied.
The interbody space for lumbar surgery has always challenged surgeons when trying to access the space to achieve arthrodesis. Posterior Lumbar Interbody Fusion (PLIF) is one surgical fusion technique used to treat degenerative lumbar disc disease. Proper distraction during a PLIF procedure must be achieved in order to gain compression of the implant through ligamentous taxis. Proper distraction allows natural compression across the disc space via the annulus and other posterior elements as well as the anterior longitudinal ligament. This compression delivered to the implant helps stabilize the implant, which prevents expulsion, and keeps the grafting material under stress, thus promoting faster fusion and bone healing. Existing techniques for reaching the interbody space from a posterior approach include the use of Cloward dowels, threaded cages, impacted cages and impacted allografts. All of these techniques have limitations as well as complications, as they involve extensive nerve root retraction as well as destabilization through destruction of bony and ligamentous structures.
Initially, Anterior Lumbar Interbody Fusion (ALIF) was utilized to avoid the posterior structures of the spine. However, the anterior approach (from the patient's abdomen) to the disc space also presents challenges and limitations because of the potential of vascular injuries. In addition, not all of the lumbar spinal segments can be reached from an anterior incision without potential complications. Retroperitoneal approaches have helped eliminate some of the vascular injuries, but the potential still exists. It is known in the art that revision surgery is greatly complicated by scarring from the initial procedure, especially in the case of total disc replacement (TDR).
Because of the challenges with the PLIF and ALIF procedures, surgeons have adopted other approaches to the posterior spine. Transforaminal Lumbar Interbody Fusion (TLIF), also referred to as an extended PLIF, has emerged as another means of accessing the interbody space. TLIF involves the removal of one facet joint, usually on the more diseased or symptomatic side of the spine. PLIF is usually performed bilaterally, removing a portion (if not all) of each of the facet joints. Removal of the entire facet joint improves visualization into the disc space, allowing removal of more disc material and insertion of a larger implant. The transforaminal approach (TLIF) limits the nerve root injuries associated with the PLIF procedure because the disc space and spinal canal is approached from one side of the intervertebral space. This allows the surgeon to operate with minimal stretching of nerve roots. Various banana-shaped implants have been designed to be impacted across the disc space to achieve arthrodesis. Although longer, straight implants have been placed across the disc space with some success, the lordotic angle of the spine is harder to properly match with these straight implants. The banana-shaped implant helps maintain proper lordosis when it is placed in the anterior third of the disc space. Despite the benefits of the TLIF procedure, TLIF still suffers from limitations involving bony and soft tissue destruction and bilateral pathology.
Another approach to the lumbar spine that has gained some popularity is the far lateral approach, which involves approaching the spine from the side of the patient thru the psoas muscle. This lateral approach was devised in an attempt to avoid the complications associated with the posterior and anterior approaches to the spine. This technique provides an additional way to access the interbody space for fusion as well as for motion preservation procedures. While there is potential for nerve injury (though limited by using nerve monitoring equipment) and psoas muscle irritation, the muscles are spared through dilation instruments. Once the disc space is exposed, complete discectomy can be performed to prepare the fusion bed. Since the far lateral procedure avoids anterior entry, vascular structures are not compromised or scarred, eliminating possible complications in following salvage procedures.
Existing methods of introducing interbody implants into the disc space, the freehand method and the controlled method, include disadvantages. First, existing “freehand” techniques, in which an implant is inserted into the disc space without controlled access and impacted into proper position, present dangers to delicate neural structures. Each time an instrument is introduced or removed from the surgical site, there is a chance that delicate structures, such as the spinal cord or nerve roots, could be compromised, potentially causing severe injury. Additionally, maintaining constant distraction is a challenge, as instruments are passed by the neural structures freehand. Moreover, if a distractor is placed in the contralateral side of implantation, it can be cumbersome and it does not always address the distraction needs of the operative side.
In existing “controlled” procedures (e.g., threaded cages), the instruments used to provide protected access to the disc space often occupy an excessive amount of the disc space. As a result, an implant smaller than that which the disc space is capable of accepting must be used. This smaller implant does not restore proper disc space height, and therefore the stability of the fusion is compromised. Furthermore, these instruments require much bonier resection in order to be placed correctly, thus further destabilizing the spine.
In another existing controlled procedure, a series of instruments slide through a channel of a wide profile distractor. This design limits visualization and neural retraction. In addition, the design introduces a significant amount of lateralization to the placement of the implants for PLIF procedures: the implants are spaced farther apart from one another and must be implanted with a significant amount of space between them. Further, this delivery design has poor anatomical fit, as it creates a dead space between the external wall of the retractor and the load bearing surface of the implant.
The instruments used in existing procedures include design limitations that fail to address the challenges of the neural anatomy or require numerous instruments and steps that add significant time to the surgical procedure. Delivery of an interbody device requires a large amount of bone resection and neural retraction. Removal of the lamina and facet joint, which may be necessary in order to insert the implant, can potentially destabilize the motion segment. In addition, there is increased surgical time due to the more extensive bone removal and disc preparation. Destabilization of the motion segment can interfere with compression of the interbody device, especially in a “stand alone” situation in which additional hardware is not utilized. Therefore, it is necessary to balance the need to deliver an appropriately sized interbody device (to restore the appropriate disc height) without destabilizing the segment (so the necessary compression can occur).